


You May Never Know...

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Are you still hanging on a cliffy?, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council is open. Elrond must make a decision which could mean he might not see his love again. Elrond/Legolas. M/M The sequel of “Sacrifice Myself for You”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.  
> Timeline/Spoiler: Book+Movie Verse. AU.

_Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love_

 _“You Sang To Me” - Marc Anthony_

~ *

 

Legolas lay on the bed, relaxed by the mood that had been created in the room.

Elrond watched his lover; Legolas lay there, his eyes were wide open, and he seemed as calm as the sea, yet his naked body shivered under Elrond’s touch, trembled when overtaken by pleasure.

The Elf-lord tried to forget what he thought the day before as he held the prince while he slept. Elrond would not let the one he loved to get hurt again – he would make sure of that.

Elrond looked at Legolas and could not resist touching him, taking him again. His hands moved over Legolas’ chest, now fully healed after the attack. All that was left was a small scar, and he moved his hand away, not wanting to touch it, not wanting to remember how Legolas received it.

Legolas woke up as Elrond moved his hands over his chest, and his hands moved to Elrond’s back, bringing the Elf-lord closer to him. The prince wanted to feel the pleasure Elrond could give him once more.

“My love?” Elrond asked, as Legolas’ movement interrupted his thoughts, so deeply lost was he in them.

“Legolas?” Elrond asked again when there was no answer.

“What?” Legolas asked, as he moved his hand over Elrond’s cock.

“I did not notice you wake up,” Elrond said.

Legolas pulled his lover closer to him, his other hand guiding Elrond’s cock to his entrance.

“Wait,” Elrond said, but Legolas did not stop.

“Legolas, what about the oil?” Elrond asked defeated.

“We do not need it,” Legolas said, enjoying feeling Elrond’s skin next to his. “My body is ready for you, waiting for your touch.”

Elrond leaned in and kissed his lover on his cheek before kissing his lips. Legolas’ mouth opened under his, and they kissed with greater passion, their tongues dueling. Legolas used the diversion to wrap his legs around Elrond’s waist, forcing the Elf-lord’s cock to slide into him.

Lost in the sensation of being inside his lover, Elrond could not feel the heat coming from his lover; he could not see the sweat his lover’s body was covered in.

Legolas broke the passionate kiss and began to moan, digging his nails into Elrond’s back, leaving red lines as he scratched the Elf-lord as a bolt of energy filled him time and time again.

Elrond looked down at Legolas and saw his eyes were wide open, a large smile on his face, and…

‘Why is he sweating? The room is not hot,’ Elrond thought worried.

“Legolas… Love…” Elrond moaned.

“Hmm…” Legolas’ voice was soft.

“Why are you so hot and covered in sweat?” Elrond asked.

“I… I…” Legolas tried to say, his body filled by another bolt of pleasure.

“My love…” Elrond slightly teased him.

Legolas’ head moved from side to side, and he wrapped his legs even tighter around the Elf-lord, forcing him deeper into him. Elrond started to worry about Legolas’ roughness.

“Legolas, are you well?” Elrond asked.

“I… Oh Valar…” Legolas screamed in pleasure as he felt Elrond’s seed inside him, and a tear trickled down his face.

“Legolas, is there something wrong?” Elrond asked concerned, looking at his love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

“I melt under your touch…” Legolas said.

“Are you feeling well, my love?” Elrond asked worried.

“Never felt better,” Legolas said, his legs still wrapped around his lover and breathing heavily.

“Then why are you breathing so hard?” Elrond asked.

“I am tired,” Legolas said as he tried to breathe normally again, but it did not work.

“Please… love…” Elrond said, noticing Legolas’ reaction, and added: “I am worried as I love you and I fear to lose you.”

Legolas felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

“What is it that troubles your heart?” Elrond asked.

“Only the fear of losing you; it is hurting me deeply,” Legolas said softly, and added: “I felt hot and sweaty, as the love bound me with you, that it is a true love, in body and soul.”

Now Elrond was the one that wept in happiness, as he held his love and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, his tongue exploring Legolas’ mouth.

When the kiss was broken they stared at each with the look of love on their faces, before kissing each other again, wanting to feel each other, to taste each other.

Elrond did not know what to say. Legolas’ words have filled him with passion and desire again, and he wished he could stay longer with him, but he knew –they both did – that their presence was needed at the council.

Legolas watched his lover; he has seen something is worrying Elrond.

“What is worrying you?” Legolas asked.

“I fear to lose you too,” Elrond said, and added as he stroked Legolas’ face: “I love you, my dear prince.”

They both cried tears of love, of happiness. Their bodies were still wrapped around each other, and they did not want to move.

But Legolas felt there was something else his lover was hiding from him; he could feel it now they were bonded to each other.

“What is it, my love?” Legolas asked.

Elrond looked at him, and saw the worry on Legolas’ face. But instead of answering right away, he said nothing.

“Please, tell me…what are you so worried about?” Legolas asked.

“I… I am afraid to say the wrong words,” Elrond said.

“You only say the right ones to me.”

“The council…” Elrond began, and then stopped to take a deep breath before continuing: “begins tomorrow.”

“And what is it you fear?” Legolas asked impatiently, not knowing what Elrond was trying to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.  
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.  
> Timeline/Spoiler: Book+Movie Verse. AU.

Elrond stared at his love, not certain what to say. He felt Legolas’ hand sliding over his back.

“What is it?” Legolas asked, noticing the agony and fear that was showing on his lover’s face.

“The council…” Elrond tried to say as he was cut off by his lover, not knowing where the conversation was leading.

“You already told me about the council, love. What is it you fear?” Legolas asked.

“I… fear to lose you on the council, I fear that you will leave me,” Elrond said as he lowered his face, a little afraid to look in his lover’s eyes, afraid to be hurt.

Legolas stroke Elrond’s hair, and then moved his hand to raise his lover’s face to look into his eyes.

“I will never leave you, my sweetness, my love,” Legolas said.

“Do you promise?” Elrond asked, with a worried look, still not certain. 

“I do,” Legolas said and kissed his love deeply.

“Please… love…” Elrond tried to say as he took a breath.

“Thank you for opening my heart,” Legolas said as the kiss broke.

“I do not want to see you sad, no matter what; can you promise me that, my prince?” Elrond asked. Suddenly he wished he could take his words back; he wished he had never asked him if he would promise. He could not see his lover’s face full of pain and sadness.

“Why should I be sad?” Legolas asked.

“I should not have asked you if you would promise me; I am sorry,” Elrond said, and noticed the frown that was on his lover’s face.

Elrond tried to stroke Legolas’ face, but Legolas turned his head away.

Legolas did not want his lover to see him crying. For a moment Legolas thought that Elrond was only playing with his feelings.

“Legolas?” Elrond asked.

“You fear that I will break my word…” Legolas whispered.

Elrond nodded.

Legolas rose from the bed and dressed. He tried to swallow the tears.

Elrond rose as he saw Legolas dressing and tried to stop him, but the younger elf did not want to listen.

“Greenleaf? Please…” Elrond begged. He could not see him like his, and started to feel guilty for saying the wrong words.

Legolas left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The twins were near their father’s room, as they noticed anger and fear on Legolas’ face as he left.

“Something is wrong,” they said with one voice.

“I will be with father,” Elladan said, and saw his twin searching for the other elf.

Elladan went inside the room, closing the door softly. Elrond was sitting on the bed, crying.

There was a moment of silence.

“Father?” he asked.

“I said the wrong words to him… he left me…” Elrond sobbed.

“Father…” Elladan said, putting his hand on his father’s shoulder. “He loves you… there must have been a misunderstanding.” 

“I wish you were right my son,” Elrond said.

Elrond kept thinking about what happened earlier, and tried to think of what had gone wrong, but there nothing he could think of. 

“Is Elrohir with Legolas right now?” Elrond asked.

“I suppose so.”

“I need to speak with him,” Elrond said, and got dressed before he left the room. Elladan hurried after his father.

After a little searching Elrond found his lover kneeling by a waterfall; his hands were on his face, trying to hide the tears flowing from his eyes. Elrohir was trying to comfort him, but nothing helped.

Elrohir noticed his father and his twin, and stood up and walked towards Elladan. Both elves then left their father and Legolas alone.

Elrond came closer to his lover and knelt beside him, stroking Legolas’ hair.

“Why?” he heard his lover’s voice.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to,” Elrond said.

Legolas raised his face, the tears flowing down his cheeks, and asked: “Do you not trust my word?”

“I do, but…” Elrond said, as he tried to say the right words.

“You still have in your mind that I WILL leave you – why?” Legolas asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning check in 1st chapter.

Elrond did not what to say, but only looked on his lover’s face.

“Why?” Legolas asked.

“I fear to lose all that I love. I cannot face another leaving; my heart will not take it,” Elrond explained. 

Legolas embraced him and felt ashamed. He did not mean to hurt his lover, and he did not know that his promise to him would make it worse.

“I am sorry,” Legolas said.

“You did not know, my prince,” Elrond said, and hugged him back, wanting to feel him, and to smell his scent once again.

“No… I…” Legolas tried to say, but the words did not come. 

Elrond moved his finger onto the prince’s lips, and said: “It was not your fault - I should have told you.”

Legolas looked at him, and wondered why he had not. 

“I…” Elrond said, and moved his hands to stroke his lover’s face. “I was worried of your reaction,” he explained.

“I never thought that I would cause you so much pain,” Legolas said, his heart aching.

“No… do not say it,” Elrond said, and hugged the prince.

Legolas insisted. “But I did cause you pain.”

“You gave also pleasure and a feeling of love, Greenleaf,” Elrond said and kissed him softly on his lips.

Legolas broke the kiss; his thoughts were full of guilt for what he done, he could not face the one he loved.

He felt ashamed.

Elrond looked at his lover and wondered what was happened now.

“Why do you suddenly look so sad?” Elrond asked.

Legolas lifted his head and looked deeply inside Elrond’s soul, and could feel the love and the sadness within.“I hurt you inside…” he cried.

“No you did not…” Elrond tried to comfort his lover, and took his hand and tried to lead him back to his room.

“Come love… we will discuss it in the other room…” Elrond tried to cheer him, and opened the door.

Elrond helped his lover to lie on the bed, and then closed the door before joining him.

Legolas laid his head on the pillow; his eyes were not on Elrond’s face, instead his eyes were on the wall.

Elrond realised that Legolas did not want to talk any more. “I will leave you alone…” Elrond said, and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

~~*~~

_Outside the room…_

Elrond stood outside the room and cried.

Aragorn was the first to see his adar crying, and he hoped that nothing had happened. It was the first time he had seen Elrond cry.

Aragorn came closer to him and asked: “Adar, why are you crying?”

“I fear that he will leave me now… he feels guilty and ashamed for all the pain he has done to me…” Elrond mumbled.

Aragorn hugged his adar, letting the Elf-lord cry on his shoulders.

“Adar?” Aragorn asked, as he broke the hug. When he got his father’s attention, he continued: “Go to my room and rest, as the council will start tomorrow.”

“I think I will do that,” Elrond responded.

“You will be alright…” Aragorn said, trying to cheer him.

Aragorn watched as his father disappeared from his sight, and then stepped into the room. He saw the prince with tears rolling down his cheeks, his face full of pain. 

“You hurt my father!” Aragorn said, accusation in his voice.

“I shall leave at once,” Legolas whispered. He knew that he had caused his lover to be in so much pain.

Aragorn did not seem to hear him.

“Why did you hurt him? He loves you,” Aragorn said.

Legolas felt he was being blamed, and the guilt grew stronger inside of him. 

‘I only made a promise that I will not leave him. What have I done wrong? Maybe I should leave before I cause any more pain…’ Legolas thought.

Elladan entered the room and heard Aragorn’s words, and heard the accusation in them. He also noticed the pain on Legolas’ face.

“Leave him alone, brother,” Elladan said.

Aragorn turned around and saw his brother standing in the doorway, staring at him, and looking worried. He started to make his way out of the room, but when he tried to pass his brother, Elladan caught his arm. 

“He was already in pain…” Elladan said.

“I did not know. I only saw father in pain,” Aragorn replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in chapter 1.
> 
> Beta: Manon

Aragorn and Elladan both left the room. 

Legolas decided to leave at once, feeling that his presence was no longer wanted. He sat on the bed, his eyes on the wall. He felt useless. Then he got up and packed his belongings. He felt lost and broken inside.

He left the room and walked blindly to the stable, not hearing his name being called as he walked away.

Legolas stroked his horse’s head and mumbled: “I must go; I am useless here.” He mounted his horse, and rode quickly to the border of Imladris. 

The prince’s guards watched him leave. All were wondering what had happened to him. Silinde and Galdor ran inside the house looking for Elrond, hoping he would be able to answer their questions, while Saelbeth mounted his horse and quickly rode after Legolas to try and stop him.

~

Silinde and Galdor searched for the Lord Elrond. They were worried about their beloved prince. Seeing Aragorn with Arwen, they made their way to them, hoping the two knew where Elrond was.

“Forgive us for intruding,” Silinde said. Galdor continued, asking: “Where is your father?”

“He is in my room, why?” Aragorn asked.

“Our beloved prince has left Imladris and we do not know why. We are hoping Elrond would be able to tell us. We are very worried about Legolas,” Galdor said. 

“Take us to him!” Silinde said, though it sounded more like an order.

Aragorn looked at the two elves before walking down the corridor, Silinde and Galdor behind him. Arwen followed them with a confused look on her face.

Opening the door of his room, Aragorn saw his father sitting peacefully on a chair.

Elrond looked up when the door opened and stood when as he saw Legolas’ guards in the doorway with frowns on their faces.

“What is wrong?” he asked.

“Our prince has left. His eyes were cold like ice. We are afraid he is riding to his doom, my lord.” Galdor explained. The elf’s face showed a mix of anger and fear.

Elrond’s face fell. He had hoped in his heart that Legolas would come back to him as if nothing had happened.

“Where is he?” Elrond asked.

“He is riding towards the border. Saelbeth followed him to try and stop him,” Silinde replied.

“Let’s go…” Elrond said, and passed his son and daughter to go and help find his lover.

“Wait father…” Aragorn said.

“What is it?”

“I blamed Legolas for hurting you…” Aragorn confessed.

“You did what?” Elrond asked his son.

Elrond ran to the stable, and quickly saddled his horse. Mounting it, he rode fast as the wind towards the border hoping to save his lover from possible death.

‘Only because of one simple question. Now everything is ruined between us. Why?’ Elrond thought as he rode. He feared for Legolas; he feared to face another death.

“I shall never left you alone,” Elrond whispered.

Legolas’ guards followed the lord. They did not hear what he said; they were too busy looking around as they searched for Legolas. Soon they saw Saelbeth, holding Legolas’ horse, but there was no sign of the prince. 

“Where is he?” Galdor asked.

“I do not know. I tried to catch him, but when I got here I only saw the horse. I can not see the prince; he seems to have run…” Saelbeth suggested.

“My lord? Why would he run?” Galdor interrupted, hoping Elrond would provide an explanation. 

“I let my past rule me, and ruin what I had with my love… now he will never forgive me, as he thinks it is all his fault,” Elrond explained.

“Ai Elbereth!” Silinde cried.

Elrond looked at the crying guard; he was about to ask him why he was crying, but he soon had an answer.

“My lord, you have to find him, before it is too late,” Galdor said. “He needs to be loved, not to die in misery and pain, and with a broken heart!”

Elrond started to run, guessing where the prince might be. He looked around for any signs of his lover, something that would at least give him hope.

“Legolas?” he called.

He slowed to a walk, and called once again. “Legolas?”

After few minutes later, he heard a whimper within the trees.

He walked towards the sound, and soon he saw him. Legolas had his back against a tree, his hands covering his face. 

He was crying, and murmuring: “He hates me… I only hurt him… it was my fault…I should never have come here…”

Elrond moved closer to him and knelt beside him. He took the prince in his arms to be closer to him, and to cry with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.  
> Timeline/Spoiler: Book+Movie Verse. AU.
> 
> Note: The sequel of “Sacrifice Myself for You”.

Legolas shuddered as Elrond touched him, and he curled up against the tree.

“Leave me be…” Legolas murmured.

Elrond looked at his lover with sad eyes, and he moved his hand over Legolas’ face, gently stroking it.

“No… please leave me alone…” Legolas murmured.

Elrond wished to see his lover’s face. It hurt him to see Legolas like this; there was an ache in his heart. Carefully, Elrond sat down next to Legolas, and then took the young elf in his arms. He began to stroke Legolas’ face again softly.

“I love you,” Elrond said, kissing Legolas gently, trying to take away the coldness from the prince.

“You do not mean it,” Legolas said weakly.

“But I do mean it,” Elrond said, his voice becoming louder.

Legolas lifted his head a little and looked at his lover. “But I hurt you. I do not deserve to live.” Then he turned his head away. 

“Do not say that…” Elrond said. He put his hand under Legolas’ chin and forced the other elf to look at him. “I love you more than you think,” he said.

Elrond saw how Legolas’ eyes filled with tears, and watched as they trickled down his cheeks.

“Please, do not cry…” Elrond said as he wiped the tears away. “I forgive you…”

“I…” Legolas tried to say, but Elrond moved his finger to Legolas’ lips.

“You did not do anything,” Elrond tried to convince his lover.

“But I hurt you,” Legolas said.

“Legolas… love…”

Legolas looked at him with a frown on his face.

Elrond leaned towards him and kissed him with passion, threading his fingers through Legolas’ hair. Kissing Legolas felt so good; he did not ever want to stop.

But they did stop; they needed to breathe, and Elrond looked at Legolas with love in his eyes.

Legolas shone radiantly like the sun, his eyes sparkling with love.

“I love you my Greenleaf,” Elrond said.

Legolas moved his hands over Elrond’s hair and said in his sweet voice, “Star-dome…” His eyes were showing love and regret.

“Do you forgive me?” Legolas asked.

“I have long since forgiven you.”

“Do you love me?” Legolas asked him.

“I do, and I always will,” Elrond said, and kissed him again.

Elrond moved his hands over Legolas’s chest, ready to give to his lover what he needed.

“Show me…” Legolas said breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

Elrond undid the fastenings on Legolas’ tunic, exposing his chest to Elrond’s gaze. Elrond leaned in and began to kiss Legolas’ chest. He took a nipple in his mouth, biting and suckling on it, making Legolas cry out in pleasure. To Legolas, Elrond’s kisses were as soft as silk.

Legolas relaxed, his anger leaving him. He moaned, allowing himself to be filled with pleasure and love.

Elrond helped Legolas remove his tunic and leggings, and then he stripped himself as well. He threw their clothes on the grass.

“Touch me…” Legolas moaned, feeling the breeze on his naked body.

He felt cold, and needed to be warm.

Elrond touched him, stroking his body softly, warming him, and taking away the cold feeling. Elrond’s hands moved over Legolas’ chest, feeling every muscle underneath his hands.

Legolas closed his eyes, a smile on his face, knowing that Elrond had forgiven him, that Elrond still loved him.

“Open your eyes, my love…” Elrond said to him softly, and moved his hands over Legolas’ face.

Legolas blinked and looked at his love; Elrond smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. He continued to kiss Legolas; one hand was in Legolas’ hair, feeling the silkiness under his fingers, while his other hand moved down to stroke his lover’s cock.

Once again Legolas broke the kiss. “Make love to me…” he whispered to his love.

Elrond leaned and kissed Legolas again, but this time with pleasure and desire. He wanted to give him everything. Elrond stroked Legolas’ body, and began kissing Legolas on his neck, then his chest.

But Legolas wanted more. He gently pushed Elrond’s head to his hard cock; he wanted Elrond to take him in his mouth. He could feel himself growing harder the more Elrond touched him.

"Make me yours…" Legolas moaned.

"You are always mine…" Elrond said, and kept kissing him.

"Forever…" Legolas moaned. His eyes were gazing at the sky, and he was moaning and whimpering with pleasure.

Elrond stopped as he heard what Legolas said. 'Forever?' he thought.

Legolas became aware that something was wrong. He could not feel his lover’s touch anymore. 

'I have hurt him again,' Legolas thought sadly. Tears came to his eyes, and they began to fall. He had failed somehow; his lover did not want him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.

Legolas moved towards the trunk of the tree and curled up next to it, his face in his hands, crying quietly.

Elrond noticed that his lover had left his side and looked up to see where he was.

'What have I done?' Elrond thought sadly as he moved towards the curled-up body of his lover. Legolas raised his head, and Elrond could see the tears running down his lover’s cheeks.

"Shh… my sweet love…" Elrond tried to comfort him, and put his arms around Legolas, hoping it would calm him a little.

"You… do… not… want… me… with you… forever…" Legolas said, his words broken by sobs.

Elrond looked sadly at his lover and said softly, "I never thought about the meaning of forever, my love… I thought of…" Elrond’s voice trailed off, trying to think of what else he should say.

He moved his hand to stroke Legolas’ hair. "I never thought about the meaning of 'forever', my love," Elrond said again, his hand moving down to gently stroke his lover’s pale cheek. "I thought of me and you, sharing our love for each other. I am thinking of now and not of the future…" Elrond tried to explain. He leaned in to kiss Legolas on his lips, but Legolas turned his head away from him.

Legolas swallowed, trying to understand what Elrond was saying to him.

"Why do not you want me forever, my lord?" Legolas asked. His voice was low, formal. He was no longer sobbing, but the tears were still falling silently down his cheeks.

Elrond sighed heavily, and answered, "I do not know what will happen tomorrow or the next day… Greenleaf, my love."

"Then, make love to me today; show me that you still love me…" Legolas pleaded. He needed to be comforted; he wanted to stop his heart from breaking. 

Elrond moved his hands over Legolas’ cheeks to wipe the tears away, feeling as his own tears fell. He carefully pushed Legolas down to the ground and began kissing him all over his body.

"Make me yours only for today, as if forever is already lost…" Legolas said, and there was no joy in his voice. 

Elrond pretended he did not hear the change in his lover’s tone. "I will give you what ever I can give, my love… everything…" he said. He leaned down and kissed Legolas, letting his lover feel the love he had for him.

Legolas moaned as he felt warm kisses upon his cold body. He began to move his hands over his chest as Elrond continued to kiss him. Soon Elrond had made his way down Legolas’ legs and started to suck and lick his lover’s toes.

Legolas moaned loudly as he felt a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. "Please… do not stop…" Legolas whispered.

Elrond stopped and smirked at him. "I do not wish to stop, my love, you deserve it…" before returning to what he was doing.

"… Only for today…"Legolas murmured in despair, while his body responded to what Elrond was doing to him.

"Legolas…" Elrond said softly, sensing the pain within his lover.

"I will leave after the council, as my heart will be free, and I am gone," Legolas whispered with a heavy heart.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked worriedly, moving up to stroke Legolas’ pale cheek again.

"Make love to me before I regret… please…" Legolas said, staring at Elrond. His eyes looked like glass, showing no emotion.

Elrond did not know what to do. He knew his words might break Legolas’ heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.  
> Timeline/Spoiler: Book+Movie Verse. AU.

“Stop please… I cannot take it anymore, stop touching me…” Legolas asked and dared not to look in his lover’ eyes because he knew he would see the hurt in them.

He could feel his eyes filling with tears. He was hurting too, and it was almost too much to bear.

Elrond looked upon his lover’s face and stroked him softly. Knowing he had said the wrong words which he had not meant to say.

“Please forgive me, my love…” Elrond leant in and whispered in Legolas’ ear.

“I should not have said what I did; they were said rashly. All I have done is caused you pain…”

Elrond looked deeply into his lover’s eyes, searching for the love that normally shone from them. But he could see nothing; it was as if a shadow had covered Legolas’ heart.

“Legolas…” Elrond pleaded, and moved his hands over his lover’s heart. His eyes showed his fear as he thought that he was going to lose the love of his life.

“Please… leave me alone… I do not wish for your company…” Legolas muttered, his eyes elsewhere. He hugged his legs and lowered his head to avoid looking at Elrond.

Elrond stared at his lover, wanting to be certain. He then lowered his head in shame, bitterly regretting his words. Climbing down, he dressed and left the room sadly.

He wondered what he should say to Legolas’ guards or to his sons if they saw him now.

He went blindly into the forest; the love that he shared with Legolas seemed worthless now, though he was the one to blame, and his lover only suffered the consequences.

“Forgive me Legolas, I failed you…” he whispered and collapsed. He hurt, too hurt to face anyone at that moment.

“Adar?” He heard a voice calling, but he did not care anymore as he seemed to have lost the one he loved.

He raised his head, his face expressionless though his eyes began to fill with tears. He felt fragile and he knew that whoever saw him would see how he was feeling and possibly try and hurt him.

“Adar? It is I, Elladan…” Elladan said, his voice melting the snow like a hot iron as he saw his father’s face, and he tried to finish what he was saying. “I… we… looked for you and Legolas, father, we have been worried…”

Elladan looked around the area, but Legolas did not seem to be there. Elladan stared at his father, noticing the look on his father’s face, and wondered what had happened. “Father, has Legolas hurt you that badly?” he asked with a heavy heart

“It was I who hurt him, ion-nin, and I ask for you and your brother to escort him and his guards safely to his home…” Elrond requested of his son as he tried to hold back his tears.

“Father, you do not mean it, please tell me, that *you* did not mean it…” Elladan spoke with a heavy heart and continued to stare at his father.

Elrond nodded in agreement, and said as the tears flowed down his face, “I *do* mean it… it was I who hurt him by not trusting him, it was I that hurt his heart and soul…”

“Where is he?” Elladan asked softly. He wanted to unite them, he knew their love was strong, and he did not want them to lose that.

“Somewhere… I do not know where exactly…” Elrond answered, not seeming to care anymore, as his love had gone.


End file.
